El regalo perfecto
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Dos atrevidas autoras de esta página, Tepucihuatl-Shun y Mel-Gothic de Cáncer, quieren regalarle la armadura de Aries y un pastel de cumpleaños hecho por Mu a su amiga, también autora de la página, InatZiggy-Stardust, sólo que su plan no sale como ellas quieren ¿Podrán cumplir con su objetivo? ¿Mu les tendrá tanta paciencia? *Regalo de cumpleaños para InatZiggy-Stardust*


Hola estimados lectores, el presente fic es un regalo de Tepucihuatl-Shun y Mel-Gothic de Cáncer (o sea yo u.u) para nuestra querida amiga InatZiggy-Stardust por su cumpleaños. Amiga te queremos muchísimo muchas felicidades.

Esta historia ha sido escrita entre Tepucihuatl-Shun y yo como co-autora, tiene la actuación especial de nosotras jejejeje como Mary Sue o algo así. Recuerden que los personajes no nos pertenecen ni lucramos con ellos ni nuestras historias, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

¡Feliz cumpleaños InatZiggy-Stardust!

**El** **regalo perfecto**

Al caballero de Aries le da un poco de pena la forma tan fácil en que detuvieron a la intrusa. Los guardias del Santuario la encontraron en las inmediaciones del coliseo y la llevaron hasta el primer templo sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Y ahora está en una de las habitaciones, bajo llave, mientras el Patriarca se reúne con los caballeros en el pasillo central.

–Es la autora más peligrosa, a más de uno aquí le gustaría que desapareciera–, dice Deathmask. –No es cierto, no hay que ser tan sádicos, no deberías poner palabras en mi boca, se escucha. El caballero de Cáncer sonríe: –Ni se hagan, que más de uno quisiera ver cómo la decapitan y ponen su cabeza en una bandeja, como si fuera un centro de mesa y…–, Aioria y Aioros alcanzan a amordazar a su amigo mientras Shaka y Mu reprimen una arcada.

Lejos, en una de las habitaciones, Kiki vigila, aburrido, una puerta cerrada. Detrás está la autora más odiada por Ikki y por el caballero dorado del cuarto templo, quien, asomada por una rendija, ve cómo el aprendiz de Aries se entretiene con su propia sombra dibujada en el piso. La joven sonríe, se acerca a una segunda puerta, gira la perilla y abre. Con cuidado, va hacia la habitación en la que Mu tiene su armadura. Atenta a los ruidos de afuera, se acerca y retira la tapa de la caja, que empieza a brillar. La autora abre una ventana. Afuera está su amiga Mel. Toma, le dice, en secreto mientras va pasándole las piezas de la armadura del guardián de Aries. Para cuando el guerrero entra en la habitación en la que la autora estaba encerrada, la chica se encuentra de regreso, una cara que compite con la del Gato con Botas. Mu la observa con detenimiento, luego abre la puerta que comunica con la otra habitación. Y lo descubre: han robado su armadura.

–Esto no puede haber sido obra tuya, estabas siendo vigilada por Kiki–, dice a la autora quien pone expresión de inocencia. Al salir a buscar a su alumno para exigirle una explicación, Mu lo encuentra adormecido en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado. –¡De verdad la han robado!–, dice alterado. Camina de un lado hacia otro tratando de imaginar quién pudo haber cometido tamaña barbaridad, pero después piensa que la solución más obvia es llamar a su armadura a través de su cosmos. Así lo hace, y cuando la armadura aparece atraída por su dueño, abrazada a ella está Mel, la autora más odiada por Shiryu y Saori. Mu pone un pie sobre ella, pues se niega a soltar la armadura.

–Vamos, déjala, esa armadura no es tuya–, dice calculando la debilidad del cosmos de Mel.

–No, si la quieres tendrás que pelear por ella–, contesta la joven, mirando a Mu decidida. –Si gano dejarás libre a Tepucihuatl.

–Eres demasiado débil para enfrentar a un Caballero dorado–, dice el guerrero tratando de que Mel desista de su estupidez. Pero ella, temblando, saca la espada de madera que lleva atada en la espalda.

–No importa. Esto es un asalto, entrégueme la armadura y a todas las autoras de que tenga secuestradas en su casa–, insiste Mel y luego, dando un salto pequeño, golpea a Mu en la cabeza con la espada de madera. –¡Golpe de la ira!

Lejos de poder hacerle daño alguno, sólo logra darle un palo en la frente al Caballero de Aries.

–¡Auch!

Un poco adolorido, Mu se lleva los dedos a la frente, donde descubre el feo chichón que el ataque de Mel le ha dejado. Y molesto, el caballero levanta su mano y hace flotar a la joven con su telequinesis, desarmándola.

–¡Oye, bájame, eso es trampa!–, insiste Mel, dando patadas al aire. En ese instante aparece Deathmask, quien iba a interrogar a Tepucihuatl. –¡Dante, has venido a salvarme!

–¿Mel? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?–, pregunta el Caballero de Cáncer.

–Es una larga historia. ¿Por qué no viniste a la última reunión del club del cangrejo? Mi maestra Melpómene y yo te extrañamos–, dice Mel, quien también es amiga de Deathmask.

–Se juntó con el día de póker en casa de Shura y tenía una racha de buena suerte; no iba a perder esa oportunidad. Pero…, todavía no contestas mi pregunta–, Deathmask mira a Mel cruzándose de brazos.

–Esta muchacha robó la armadura de Aries–, le explica Mu.

–Entonces habrá que tenerla prisionera… Junto con la otra–, sonríe con malicia el Caballero de Cáncer. Minutos después Mel y Tepucihuatl están en la misma habitación de la casa de Aries, esperando a ser interrogadas.

–Nuestro plan ha fallado–, llora Mel angustiada.

–Tranquila, tengo otra idea–, dice Tepucihuatl, agradeciendo que el rostro de su amiga esté enterrado entre sus dedos, pues su mente en blanco rivaliza con una hoja vacía.

Pese a que ese encierro en la primera casa ya no lo es tanto ahora que están juntas, las horas parecen de plástico. El silencio se ve roto por ocasionales pisadas. Por la voz y las risas de Deathmask, quien se pasea fuera de la puerta enumerando los planes que tiene para la cabeza de su enemiga.

–Va a matarme y a colgar mi rostro en su casa–, le dice Tepucihuatl a Mel, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose los oídos para no escuchar la risa del caballero.

–No te preocupes, no te hará daño. Por ahora es imperativo que pensemos en el modo de obligar a Mu a preparar el pastel para Inat.

La autora asiente, todavía temerosa, y observa la ventana. Ya es de noche, mañana es el cumpleaños de Inat y todavía no tenemos su regalo, susurra apenas, más para llenar el silencio de la habitación, que comienza a abrumarla. La risa de Mel la hace regresar la mirada a la esquina donde permanecen.

–¿Qué?

–¿Viste el chichón que se le hizo a Mu?

La enemiga del Fénix sonríe.

–Pobre. No debiste atacarlo así, Mel; es una buena persona.

Las carcajadas de Mel suben de volumen mientras a Tepucihuatl se le ocurre una idea.

–¿Y si hablamos con él y sin más le pedimos que nos ayude?

–Pero, ¿y el chichón?

–Quizá sólo con disculparnos baste, Mel. Yo también participé en el robo de su armadura; no voy a dejar que toda la responsabilidad recaiga sobre ti.

Las dos amigas se miran y sonríen, trazan un plan. Todavía hay esperanza, dicen: un poco más tarde, cuando el guardián de Aries envíe a su pequeño aprendiz a llevarles la cena, las dos jóvenes lo enredarán en la cortina y correrán por el pasillo a pedir la ayuda de Mu.

El tiempo vuelve a alargarse y Kiki no aparece en el dintel de la puerta.

–¿Crees que nos dejen sin comer? Ya me ruge el estómago–, suspira Mel. –Sin comida no funciono.

–Yo también tengo hambre, pero estamos contra el tiempo, debemos tener ese pastel para Inat sí o sí–, intenta animarla Tepucihuatl. Unos pasos se escuchan a través del corredor que comunica con la habitación donde están encerradas. –¿Lo oyes? De seguro es Kiki; a tomar nuestros lugares.

Rápidamente ambas se preparan para tenderle una emboscada al pequeño aprendiz. La puerta se abre, Kiki entra con una bandeja con dos trozos de tarta de fruta y dos vasos con chocolate.

–Tomen, mi maestro les manda la merienda–, dice el niño con una sonrisa, poniendo la bandeja en una pequeña mesa cercana.

–No lo sé, esa tarta se ve dudosa, ¿seguro que no le pasaste el dedo?–, pregunta Mel muerta de hambre, observando de soslayo la rebanada y luego a Kiki. Cómo le gustaría terminarse la merienda de un solo bocado; pero hay que escapar. Por muy tentadores que se vean la tarta y el chocolate tienen que seguir con el plan.

–¡Yo no haría algo así!–, protesta el niño. –Bueno… Quizá pellizqué un poco, ¡pero no le pasé el dedo!

–¿Es así como tratan a las visitas los caballeros dorados? Qué feo… Cuánta falta de educación y de hospitalidad–, comienza a quejarse Mel mientras, escondida tras la cortina, Tepucihuatl se acerca poco a poco al desprevenido Kiki.

–Tú no eres visita, sino una ladrona de armaduras–, dice el aprendiz enfadándose, pero de pronto siente que la luz se apaga, que algo lo abraza con fuerza. –¡Socorro, maestro Mu, me secuestran!

–No, Kiki. Sólo queremos escapar–, contesta Tepucihuatl con honestidad.

La joven intenta amordazar y atar al pequeño para que no las delate, pero Kiki patalea para zafarse de la cortina. Mel ve que todo se complica e intenta ayudar a Tepucihuatl, pero cuando se abalanza sobre Kiki, este da un fuerte puntapié que logra atinarle a la mesa donde puso la bandeja, la cual sale disparada contra las cortinas de la habitación, desparramando las tartas y los vasos de chocolate sobre ellas.

–¡La tarta! Se veía tan buena–, llora Mel, ya que de verdad está hambrienta.

–¡El chocolate!–, Tepucihuatl se lamenta viendo el líquido derramado sobre las blancas cortinas de la casa de Aries.

–¿Crees que esto tenga arreglo? Primero ese chichón, ahora la cortina–, tiembla Mel, pensando en si de verdad será mucha la paciencia del guardián del templo.

–No podemos lamentarnos, vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Mu. Entonces aprovecharemos para disculparnos también por lo de sus cortinas…

Mel observa a su amiga y asiente, luego ambas salen de la habitación y corren con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo. Unos segundos después Kiki sale tras ellas y les arroja piedras con su telequinesis.

–¡Nos atacan!–, grita Mel cubriéndose la cabeza.

–Entremos aquí–, Tepucihuatl abre una puerta cualquiera y entran en una habitación llena de armaduras viejas.

–¡Por las barbas de Gandalf, este es el Paraíso!–, Mel, llena de felicidad, se pone a curiosear por cada rincón.

–Esto podría servirnos–, dice Tepucihuatl, tomando un escudo enorme. Mel toma otro y ambas salen de la habitación para hacerle frente a Kiki.

–¡No toquen eso, es de mi maestro!–, dice asustado el aprendiz mientras arroja más piedras para intentar recuperar los escudos. Tepucihuatl y Mel corren directamente hacia él y lo atropellan, armando un estruendo enorme que escucharon, seguro, hasta en el templo principal.

–Las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos–, susurra Tepucihuatl ya de pie, observando los escudos y a Kiki, cuyas piernas asoman entre el metal un poco oxidado.

–Mejor vámonos… ¡Vámonos ya, ya!–, la apresura Mel, sacudiéndola por un hombro.

Entonces, cuando las dos autoras intentan escapar, Kiki se deshace de los escudos y se incorpora a fin de detenerlas con su telequinesis. En ese momento aparece un distraído Mu que choca con las fugitivas.

–¿Me pueden decir qué escándalo es este?–, reclama algo aturdido.

–¡Ay, no, ahora chocamos con él! ¿Seguro que con una disculpa será suficiente?–, dice Mel, más asustada: esta vez ya no hay chichones sino moretones en el cuerpo de Mu.

–Él es bueno, ya verás cómo nos perdona–. Tepucihuatl trata de no perder la fe en la nobleza del Caballero de Aries. Pasan los segundos con lentitud, parecen eternos, pero ninguna palabra sale del guardián de la primera casa.

Las dos jóvenes observan el ceño fruncido de Mu. Ojalá con un quitamanchas baste, piensa Mel; se ve tan lindo así, enojadito, se dice Tepucihuatl.

–Estoy esperando una respuesta–, las saca el caballero de su ensimismamiento.

Es que… Verás… Yo, nosotras… El caballero sonríe ante esas palabras entrecortadas. Las autoras le temen, piensa, cuando no debería ser así. A pesar de la fama que tienen de ser crueles, de torturar a los personajes por mero placer, no deberían temerle a un caballero, pues su tarea es defender a los inocentes y proteger a su diosa, que ama a la Tierra y a quienes la habitan, autoras crueles incluidas.

–Vamos, pueden decirme; no me las voy a comer…

La sonrisa del caballero, la que trae la luz del amanecer justo cuando es media noche, anima a las dos autoras. Mu, sentimos mucho lo de los escudos, Mu, perdón por intentar robar tu armadura, yo la saqué por la ventana, discúlpame por atacarte con la espada, no lo vuelvo a hacer, si quieres te curamos…, escucha el caballero, sonriendo con más amplitud ante tanta palabrería atropellada.

–Mu… Verás, yo…, nosotras…

–Queremos pedirte algo–, se arma de valor Mel, interrumpiendo a su amiga, que aún no se atreve a proponerle a Mu lo del pastel para Inat.

El caballero las escucha y sonríe. Sí, se acuerda de la otra chica, llegó para pedirle su armadura y cuando se la puso el peso la venció. Ya estoy en el suelo…, ahora me falta sólo hacerme bolita, recuerda que dijo; así planeaba defenderse por lo que había escrito. Antes de eso, Kiki le depiló las cejas.

–…también sentimos lo de tus cortinas…

–…Pero si nada más necesitaban pedírmelo, no iba a negarme y… Un momento, ¿qué pasó con las cortinas?

El rostro de Mu vuelve a ser serio. Sin otra posibilidad, las autoras conducen al caballero hasta la habitación donde estuvieron encerradas. Mu observa la mesita caída, ya sin una pata, la bandeja, los vasos rotos, los pedazos de tarta, las migajas y la enorme mancha marrón en sus antes muy blancas cortinas.

–…Yo no aconsejaría el cloro, va a amarillear la tela, va a debilitarla, quizá con ese Vanish que anuncian, no sé si lo has visto, el poder rosa, dicen, te olvidas de las manchas, aunque por otro lado no hay que creerle mucho a la publicidad, saben mentir, yo una vez…

–¡Basta, suficiente!

El grito de Mu sobresalta a las dos chicas. Ahora sí se enojó, Revolución del Polvo Estelar, eso es lo que nos espera, se dicen una a la otra en voz baja.

–… ¿qué les parece?–, ante la pregunta del guerrero ambas ponen cara de signo de interrogación. Mu repite su propuesta. –Les decía que si desmanchan la cortina les ayudaré a hornear el pastel y a llevárselo a su amiga, ¿qué dicen, aceptan?

No hay otra salida, piensa Tepucihuatl, considerando lo mala que es para las labores domésticas. Es lo justo, dice Mel.

–Sí, lo haremos–, asienten ambas. De todos modos teníamos que aceptar, si no, Mu no iba a querer ayudarnos, agrega Tepucihuatl por lo bajo, causando leves risas en su amiga.

–Bueno, ¡manos a la obra! –dice, Mel, esperando que el caballero no haya escuchado las palabras de la autora.

–Será por la mañana–, interrumpe Mu el entusiasmo de la autora.

–Caballero, perdón… ¿Tiene usted más de esa tarta?–, pregunta Mel. El guardián de Aries mira divertido a ambas jóvenes.

–Es que…, no hemos comido en todo el día –confiesa Tepucihuatl. Después los cuatro van a la cocina por un pedazo de tarta y un vaso de chocolate. Mu también está hambriento.

Temprano, apenas los rayos del Sol aparecen en el horizonte, Tepucihuatl y una adormilada Mel, toman un frugal desayuno y piensan que ya es el cumpleaños de Inat, y no tienen ni cortinas ni pastel ni armadura.

–Mi maestro está un poco ocupado por las mañanas, por eso me pidió que las acompañe a lavar las cortinas–, dice Kiki con una sonrisa traviesa.

–¿Dónde se hace eso?–, pregunta Tepucihuatl, saboreando una galleta de avena.

–He leído en muchos fics que los caballeros dorados tienen doncellas que hacen la limpieza en sus templos, quizás haya lavadoras–, sonríe Mel mientras piensa en las muchas historias de la página.

–¡Es cierto!–, Tepucihuatl habla con alivio, pero la vocecita de Kiki las interrumpe.

–¿Doncellas, lavadoras? ¿Qué es eso?–, mira con una expresión de no entender nada de lo que están hablando. –Aquí las tareas domésticas son parte del entrenamiento, debemos ser autosuficientes, ni Athena tiene eso que dicen, para cualquier cosa nos tiene a nosotros.

Tepucihuatl y Mel sienten una nube negra imaginaria descarga una tormenta de granizo sobre su cabeza; ninguna es buena en las labores domésticas.

–¿Y cómo lavan la ropa sucia?–, pregunta Tepucihuatl, ante lo cual Kiki les entrega un cesto con las cortinas achocolatadas, una escobilla y una caja de detergente.

–Hay que ir a lavar al río.

Ambas palidecen, las cosas se acaban de poner bien complicadas. Después del desayuno, Kiki las lleva hasta el río y mientras ellas se miran sin saber qué hacer, el pequeño aprendiz se divierte cazando lagartijas.

–¿Qué haremos?–, Tepucihuatl saca las cortinas de la cesta.

–¡He visto cómo lo hacen en las películas viejas! Debes tomar la cortina sumergirla en el agua y después ponerle detergente para escobillar en una roca–. Mel hace todo al pie de la letra pero con horror contempla como la mancha de chocolate se extiende por la tela.

–Mala idea–. Tepucihuatl toma la otra cortina y las compara. –La mancha de una es más grande que la otra, lavémosla de nuevo.

Ella también lo intenta, pero el chocolate continúa extendiéndose.

–Esto parece una maldición–, suspira Mel. Kiki aparece en ese momento con cinco lagartijas capturadas, y con mucha cautela, tras las dos autoras, las pone en sus cuellos.

–¿No sientes algo frío en tu nuca?–, pregunta Mel, sintiendo unas patitas caminar por esa zona.

–Sí, es una sensación rara como si fueran…–, Tepucihuatl observa cómo algo escamoso se desliza por el cuello de Mel, y asustada grita: –¡Lagartijas!

Aterradas, ambas tratan de quitarse a los animalitos del cuello, mientras Kiki ríe a sus expensas.

–Esto es por golpearme con los escudos–, dice alborotado. Las autoras, molestas, se quitan las lagartijas y cuando están listas para arrojarle agua a Kiki, se dan cuenta de que las cortinas van corriente abajo.

–¡Mira lo que hiciste! Ahora no habrá pastel para Inat–, se queja Mel.

–Debes traer las cortinas; por tu culpa se van por el río y Mu se enojará de verdad–, dice Tepucihuatl para que Kiki vaya por las cortinas. El pequeño, de mala gana, usa su telequinesis y de inmediato aparecen delante de ellas para que continúen lavando.

–Más les vale que esto quede en secreto, o van a levitar por encima del templo de Aries–, Kiki las mira entrecerrando sus ojos.

–Sólo si nos ayudas a lavar las cortinas–, aprovecha la oportunidad Tepucihuatl; en serio necesitan la ayuda de un profesional.

–No quiero, ese es su problema–, Kiki cruza sus brazos y desvía la mirada hacia un grupo de árboles.

–Entonces, ¿qué te parece si para emparejar las cortinas las sumergimos en mucho chocolate? Quedarán de otro color, pero así no se notará tanto–, Mel le guiña un ojo a Tepucihuatl y esta comprende de inmediato.

–De acuerdo, y si Mu nos dice algo, le explicamos que fue idea de Kiki… Lloraremos tanto que le causaremos lástima y nos creerá–. Con malicia Tepucihuatl le da la espalda al pequeño siguiéndole el juego a Mel.

–Esperen, eso no sería justo–, se defiende Kiki.

–Pero tú eres travieso por naturaleza, es más fácil que Mu crea en nuestras palabras y no las tuyas–, sonríe Mel sacando el lado Deathmask que todos los cáncer llevan oculto. El niño cae en la treta y finalmente termina ayudando a las autoras a lavar las cortinas las cuales quedan aparentemente impecables.

–¡Qué buen niño eres Kiki!–, lo felicitan ambas terminando la labor.

–Cuando le llevemos el pastel a Inat, te daremos un trozo bien grande–, agrega Tepucihuatl.

–Pero aún no hemos hecho el pastel–, dice Mel preocupada. Los tres corren rumbo a la casa de Aries; el tiempo apremia.

Mu, sentado en la entrada de su templo, observa a los tres venir desde el río. Es la hora de su lectura diaria. El caballero sostiene en sus manos una recopilación de los fics en los que él es el protagonista, los que más le han gustado. El marcador de página indica que va leyendo uno donde la amiga de Tepuchihuatl y Mel, Inat, va a pedir la armadura de Aries. Mu la recuerda con cariño; ese trío de jóvenes ingenuas y soñadoras, pese a ser un poco crueles, lo divierten con sus locuras.

–¿Cómo le hicieron Seiya y compañía para pasar por las doce casas? Son muchos escalones, demasiados, y parece que no se acaban , Tepucihuatl está sin aliento.

–Dense prisa o no tendré pastel–, dice Kiki totalmente fresco como una lechuga poniendo los brazos en su nuca, mientras mira con compasión a las dos autoras. Un par de peldaños más abajo, Mel está quitándose los zapatos.

–¡Me duelen los pies! –, se queja. Un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

–¿Podrías teletransportarnos? –, Tepucihuatl vuelve a poner esa miradita estilo gato con botas. –De verdad queremos llevarle ese pastel a nuestra amiga.

–Sí, teletranspórtanos, y te prometo escribir un fic contigo de protagonista–, dice Mel suplicando con las manos juntas en señal de oración.

–¿En serio? ¿Y de qué se tratará? –, pregunta Kiki, curioso.

–Bueno, aún no lo sé, ¡pero serás el héroe!– Tepucihuatl ríe por lo bajo, pues como ella misma lo hace desde que empezó a escribir fics, Mel tortura de manera muy especial a los personajes principales de cada una de sus historias. El pequeño accede, y tomándolas de mano, las teletransporta hasta la entrada de la casa de Aries.

Mu deja de leer el fic de Inat. Piensa en reprender a Kiki porque la teletransportación no está permitida todavía, pero desiste al ver lo cansadas que están Tepucihuatl y Mel.

–Ya tenemos listas las cortinas–, dicen las dos al mismo tiempo, extendiéndolas para que el caballero de Aries vea cómo quedaron. Mu observa en detalle la tela, luego a ambas autoras.

–No están bien limpias, miren, hay un par de manchas–, dice enseñándoles una zona que no quedó blanca.

Kiki, Tepucihuatl y Mel están cabizbajos; en verdad se esforzaron para dejar todo muy bien. Mu, notando su decepción, sonríe tomando las cortinas.

–Haremos ese pastel; de todas formas pensaba ayudarles, aunque no hubieran limpiado ese desastre.

–¿En serio? –, ambas se miran incrédulas. El caballero asiente.

–Así es. Pero no puedo dejar estas cortinas así de sucias, además tendrán que ayudarme a preparar el pastel… ¿Kiki?

–¿Sí maestro? –, sonríe el niño parándose junto a él.

–Ve a Rodorio por esta lista de ingredientes–. Mu le entrega una hoja, donde tiene anotado todo lo necesario para el pastel. –No tardes, ¿de acuerdo?

Kiki corre a cumplir el encargo con una enorme sonrisa; pronto tendrá la enorme rebanada que le prometió la enemiga del Fénix.

Mu lleva a ambas autoras al río nuevamente, y ahí lava las cortinas, dándoles recomendaciones para esa tarea. Después de secarlas, regresan al templo de Aries y entran a la cocina para empezar a preparar el pastel.

–Ya llegué maestro–, dice Kiki con un par de bolsas llenas con las compras. Y así empiezan la preparación.

Hacer un pastel no es fácil, seguir la receta mucho menos, los bizcochos hechos por Tepucihuatl y Mel no logran subir; ellas intentan de mil maneras, pero no pasa nada. Kiki se burla y las autoras le ponen cinta adhesiva en la boca para que se calle. Mientras tanto, Mu se esmera en sacar del horno los bizcochos que él ha preparado.

–No es nada fácil hacer un pastel–, suspira Tepucihuatl.

–Luego de los bizcochos, debemos preparar la crema y hacerle una linda decoración–, piensa Mel en voz alta.

–¡Kiki! ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!–, Mu voltea y ve a su alumno con la boca sellada. Deja los bizcochos sobre la mesa, y con calma lo libera de la cinta adhesiva. El pequeño reclama, pero Tepucihuatl y Mel no le hacen caso, están embelesadas contemplando los bizcochos de Mu.

–¡Qué perfectos! –, dicen ambas. Mu se ruboriza.

–Ahora falta el relleno y la crema para cubrir los bizcochos–, dice con calma el caballero. Tepucihuatl le ayuda con el relleno mientras Mel y Kiki hacen la crema chantilly. Por fortuna este trabajo no resulta tan complicado para las autoras, quienes, como el pequeño aprendiz hiciera con la tarta de frutas, no pueden evitar darle una probadita a la crema y al relleno del pastel.

–También yo quiero probar–, pide Kiki, tratando de arrebatarle la cuchara a Mel. Ella la esconde detrás de su espalda, corre, la blande igual que una espada para después volver a esconderla. Tepucihuatl ríe y Mu niega en silencio. Después de más de una carrera, Mel por fin accede a convidarle a Kiki un poco de la crema chantilly que sobró. El pequeño sonríe con la boca pegajosa por el dulce.

–Muy bien, ¿y ahora a dónde hay que llevarlo?–, pregunta Mu a nadie. Es algo de veras interesante, larga historia, sí, el asunto es que…, comienzan a atropellarse de nuevo las autoras. El caballero dorado las interrumpe con una de sus miradas serias. –No me digan que…

–N-no sabemos dónde vive.

Las dos jóvenes mencionan los mapas adjuntos a la página de información del Facebook, el correo electrónico y los mensajes privados en el , como medios para localizar a su amiga Inat con urgencia. Ya los probaron todos, pero la festejada no responde: tiene mucha tarea, está la escuela y también su servicio social, dice Mel con preocupación.

–Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo con el face, a ver si está conectada–, sugiere Tepucihuatl teléfono en mano. Mu niega en silencio.

–Su cosmos no se parece al de un caballero, pero aun así puedo sentirlo –dice, cierra los ojos. –Podría guiarlas hasta donde esté.

Las dos autoras aceptan. De todos modos voy a mandarle un mensaje, por si las dudas. Espero que lo vea, dice Tepucihuatl. Y mientras el caballero eleva su cosmos, concentrándolo, las dos amigas redactan el mensaje que después le enviarán a Inat: "¡Feliz cumpleaños! Esperamos que pases un lindo día y que celebres en grande. Te tenemos una sorpresa muy linda. No vamos a decirte todavía qué es, pero contiene chocolate, fresas, chantilly y una armadura dorada. Si ves este mensaje en los próximos diez segundos, mándanos tu dirección, ¡es urgente! Un abrazo de tus amigas Mel y Tepucihuatl". Mel aprieta el botón de enviar al mismo tiempo que Mu dice haber localizado a la festejada.


End file.
